<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Hot by AquaMarina (LittlePandemonium)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985322">Not So Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePandemonium/pseuds/AquaMarina'>AquaMarina (LittlePandemonium)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePandemonium/pseuds/AquaMarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mission takes a turn for the worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tracy Family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sun Probe is one of my favourite episodes so I decided to make some extra scenes for it because fluff and I needed John in that ep. c:</p><p>Some of the dialogue is taken directly from that episode - if you’re a geek like me you should know which bits! xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon couldn’t believe it.</p><p>A few minutes prior, he had been celebrating the end of another successful mission with his father. After many close calls, Thunderbird 3 had finally managed to save the ill-fated Sun Probe and her crew of three. They had been following the live news coverage of the rescue to monitor the mission progress and after waiting in the dark for a little while, the news reporter had declared the rocket had been saved, causing Gordon to jump for joy.</p><p>Scott. Alan. Tintin. They were all brilliant. Absolutely brilliant! </p><p>Gordon had no idea how they’d managed to pull it off - the margin for success had been shrinking and shrinking as the two rockets propelled closer to the sun. Yet somehow, despite all the odds, the trio had had a breakthrough. They’d managed to fire the rockets’ retros from afar. </p><p>They’d saved the Sun Probe.</p><p>The fraught voice of the reporter cut through his thoughts, redirecting his attention to the television.</p><p>“-wait folks, here’s more news. This is disastrous. It can’t be true! According to the tracking stations, Thunderbird 3 has not altered course. She is heading straight for the sun! Stay tuned to-“</p><p>“Gordon, what’s happening? They’re not pulling it round!” Jeff panicked, turning to his fourth son.</p><p>Gordon’s heart plummeted, his mind exploding with every single possible reason the rocket would suddenly fail. His most immediate conclusion was the boosters. “Father, the retros must have failed!”</p><p>Jeff set about contacting their resident genius. “We’ve got to get through to Brains right away.”</p><p>“I’ll call John.” Gordon replied swiftly, making his way into the lounge.</p><p>As his father sought Brains’ intervention, Gordon sank into the sofa, pulling his wristwatch up to his face. He let out a shaky breath and prodded the screen until John’s contact code came up, allowing him to call his older brother. The blonde’s grave face immediately appeared on the screen.</p><p> “John?”</p><p>“Gordon. I just heard.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How’s dad? Kyrano?”</p><p>“Not good,” Gordon admitted. “Dad’s calling Virgil at the moment. Kyrano is his next port of call.”</p><p>The line fell silent. The brothers didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“Any news your end?”</p><p>“Negative. Dad ordered radio silence between our ‘birds before the mission. I did try the link a few times but I received no response. The radiation’s just too powerful.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Gordon sighed, leaning his head back to exhaust his lingering fears. He moved the watch back up to his face. “We think the rocket retros have failed.”</p><p>“Likely down to the radiation.” John surmised.</p><p>Gordon scowled, “Then how do we stop it?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” John momentarily turned away from the screen, fiddling with his control panels. “Sorry, monitoring an earthquake in Nepal. Multitasking.”</p><p>“Are you still tracking them?” Gordon asked, watching his brother at work.</p><p>“Following their flight path as we speak.”</p><p>“Stats?”</p><p>John gave his brother a serious look, “Gordon, you don’t-“</p><p>“John, I need to know.” he demanded, “How’s she holding up?”</p><p>His blonde brother exhaled deeply, “Alright. Thunderbird 3’s heat shields are beginning to feel strain. Cabin temperature’s rising. Oxygen levels decreasing. Still no response.”</p><p>Gordon lowered his head, “They just have to make it, John...”</p><p>John bit his lip. “Has dad gotten through to Virgil yet?”</p><p>Gordon turned back to see his father swearing at his ashtray. “No, doesn’t look like it. Fine time for Virgil not to answer his calls!”</p><p>“He always was bad at answering his phone.” John answered grimly.</p><p>The two fell silent again. </p><p>John turned back to his control panels. He tapped away at his keyboard and once again opened his radio link to Thunderbird 3, only to receive static.</p><p>On hearing his father burst into life, Gordon turned to see him talking to Virgil, finally having gotten through. “Dad’s talking to Virgil.”</p><p>“Good. Hopefully Brains will have a better idea about what happened.” </p><p>Kyrano came running into the Tracy lounge, having heard the news on the small radio he kept in his greenhouse. His eyes were streaming with tears. Gordon stood up quickly and ran over to the poor man, moving him away from his father who was still deep in conversation with Virgil and Brains.</p><p>“Gordon, is it true? Is my Tin-Tin-“</p><p>“I’m sorry Kyrano. It’s true. Dad’s talking to Brains right now. I’m sure he’ll think of something to help them.” he guided the older man towards the sofa, “Here, sit down. Do you want some water?”</p><p>A trembling Kyrano nodded. Gordon made his way over to the kitchenette and grabbed a glass, filling it with cold water. He stepped back over to Kyrano and handed him the glass, holding a supportive hand on the man’s shoulder. </p><p>He suddenly remembered he still had John on the line and raised up his watch again. “Sorry John, forgot you were there. Anything new?”</p><p>“No. Worse I’m afraid. Anything your end yet?”</p><p>Gordon looked over at his dad, who was just ending his call. He padded over to his father’s desk, nerves continuing to bubble up inside his chest. He noticed his dad was looking tired.</p><p>“Father?”</p><p>Jeff rubbed his temples with a sigh. “Brains and Virgil want me to give them some time to think up a solution...”</p><p>“I’m sure Brains will think of something, dad.” Gordon said, praying the genius would pull a miracle out of the bag.</p><p>“I hope so, Gordon. I really hope so.”</p><p>Having finished his cup of water, Kyrano made his way over to the desk, a solemn expression cast upon his face. He was looking at the television which was still playing to itself. Another tear dribbled down his face as the reporter continued to mourn the loss of the rocket.</p><p>“-only a specially fitted ship can withstand the radiation and heat of the Sun at that distance. Thunderbird 3 is doomed. What a tragedy. In saving the solarnauts, the gallant International Rescue crew have lost their own lives. All hope is rapidly fading.”</p><p>Jeff scowled, refusing to absorb this news as fact. “I won’t believe it. I just can’t! Scott, Alan, Tin-Tin. They’ve got to get out of it!”</p><p>Gordon wouldn’t be able to live with himself if they didn’t. He felt helpless as it was, but if they- </p><p>He abruptly cut off his thoughts. That WASN’T going to happen.</p><p>Gordon spoke to John once again. “How are things looking now?”</p><p>“Still not good.” John’s voice echoed into the room. “Cabin temperature is still rising.”</p><p>“John? Can you show me a map of the distance to the Sun from Thunderbird 3 please?”</p><p>“Sure dad. I’ll have one beamed up in a moment.”</p><p>John’s portrait lit up, which Jeff immediately activated. A space map of the danger zone was highlighted, showing just how close the rocket was to the unforgiving star.</p><p>“I’m going to call Brains again.” Jeff said authoritatively, turning back to his ashtray. Kyrano watched him dutifully.</p><p>“I’ll call you back if I receive any updates.” John dismissed himself, not wanting to hold up the line.</p><p>“Alright, John. Keep in touch.”</p><p>The call ended. Jeff tried Thunderbird 2’s radio again, but there was no response. He exhaled deeply and tried once more. Then again. And again.</p><p>“International Rescue calling Virgil at Mount Arkan. This is International Rescue Base calling Thunderbird 2.” he turned to his fourth son. “That’s funny, they don’t answer, Gordon.”</p><p>“They probably used all their power on the safety beam.” Gordon suggested.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right, Gordon. Maybe you’re right.”</p><p>Radio static cut through the tense atmosphere.</p><p>“<i>Base from Thunderbird 2. Base from Thunderbird 2.</i>”</p><p>“Loud and clear, Virgil. Where are you?”</p><p>“<i>I’m sorry, father. We just heard your signal as we came back from the pod. Lister, father, it’s our only hope. We haven’t got time to explain, but Brains is gonna try to jam Thunderbird 3’s transmitter. Ready, Brains?</i>”</p><p>“<i>Yeah. I’ve lined the transmitter up.</i>”</p><p>“<i>Right. Go</i>!”</p><p>The group watched the radio in silence. They could hear the slight hum as the transmitter powered into life. Gordon bit his tongue, praying it would work. If it did, he’d make sure to take Alan and Tin-Tin on that fishing trip he promised. He’d go hiking in the mountains with Scott. He’d do anything if it meant getting them back for good.</p><p>The humming increased. Jeff, Gordon and Kyrano watched in silence, deep frowns etched onto their worried faces. They listened intensely.</p><p>Suddenly Brains’ excited voice powered into the room. “<i>Virgil! Something’s happening. I’m getting a reading from Thunderbird 3</i>!”</p><p>“<i>Yeah, me too! It can mean only one thing! The retros</i>.”</p><p>“<i>Yeah, they’ve fired! The retros have fired on Thunderbird 3</i>!”</p><p>“<i>Father</i>?” Virgil called over the radio.</p><p>Jeff beamed from ear to ear. “Okay, Virgil. I heard. Good thinking, boys. You’ve done a great job. I’m really proud of my International Rescue team today. Head back for base. We’re gonna give a real heroes’ welcome to Tin-Tin, Acott and Alan.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” Virgil replied excitedly, closing off the link.</p><p>Gordon’s emotions hit him at that moment. He leapt at Kyrano and pulled him into a hug, dancing around in a circle with him.</p><p>“They made it! They made it!” </p><p>John’s portrait flashed up and the blonde’s cheery face appeared on screen. “Boy, WAS that a close one! I’ve just picked up Three’s booster activity on my sensors. Brains really pulled it out of the bag, huh?”</p><p>Jeff chuckled at Gordon’s antics. “That he did, John. That he did.”</p><p>“I’m sure grandma will bake him one of her world famous Victoria sponges when she gets back from her vacation!”</p><p>“Blast, your grandma!” Jeff cut in. “I best call her and let her know everything’s alright.” Jeff left his desk with his phone. </p><p>“How are you feeling now, Kyrano?” John asked the quiet man. </p><p>Kyrano gave him a small smile. “All the better for knowing my daughter and your brothers are safe and on their way back here. Do you think I will be able to call them?”</p><p>“I’ve just tried the radio link. It’s still down. I guess they’re just too far away at the moment.”</p><p>“Let us know when you re-establish contact again, will you? I’ve gotta yell at Alan for giving me three heart attacks in the space of ten minutes.” Gordon grinned.</p><p>John laughed. “Will do.”</p><p>“Hey, why don’t you get them to pick you up on route? Leave Five on automatic for a few days? Nothing too pressing up there at the moment, is there?”</p><p>John glanced over his panels. “No, not really. The earthquake wasn’t as bad as first thought, so the damage has been quite minimal.” he turned back to the screen. “I guess I could ask dad. Would be nice to be earthbound for a little while.” he yawned. “I’ll talk things through with Alan and see what he wants to do.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Just let us know when you hear from them, alright?”</p><p>“No problem! What are you going to do now? Go for a swim?”</p><p>Gordon started unbuttoning his shirt. “Yep. Care to join me, Kyrano?”</p><p>Kyrano politely shook his head. “No thank you, Mr Gordon.”</p><p>“Aww come on, it’ll be a great way to shake off your stress!” Gordon continued to strip off, causing John to facepalm. </p><p>Kyrano shook his head, “I may dip my feet in the pool if that’s acceptable?”</p><p>“It sure is!” he picked up his clothes and dumped them on the sofa. “Seeya later John!”</p><p>“You’re going to ruin your boxers!”</p><p>“They’re already ruined!” Gordon shot back, running towards the pool.</p><p>Gordon skidded along the tiles before jumping head first into the pool. Once he resurfaced, Gordon swam on his back, facing the serene blue sky above him. He let out a deep exhale, pent-up frustration finally draining from his body. He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking of his mother. She was still looking out for them. Protecting them.</p><p>Gordon blew a kiss to the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>